


who better to help you relax than the creepy surgeon who just joined your crew?

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masochism, No Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Zoro’s recent opponents were far too weak. Sanji and Brook went way too easy on him during their sparring sessions. He hadn’t seen a real challenge in ages, and he just wanted tofeelsomething again.When Law came along, powerful and ruthless, he knew he’d found the man for the job.Prompt #29: impact play.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	who better to help you relax than the creepy surgeon who just joined your crew?

Zoro’s recent opponents were far too weak. Sanji and Brook went way too easy on him during their sparring sessions. He hadn’t seen a real challenge in ages, and he just wanted to _feel_ something again.

When Law came along, powerful and ruthless, he knew he’d found the man for the job.

Sure, his whole demeanor was terrifying, and Zoro had never been quick to trust anyone outside of his crew. But _Luffy_ trusted Law, and even if the rest of the crew didn’t necessarily agree, Zoro rarely questioned his captain’s judgement.

Plus, who better to care for him than a doctor?

He approached Law in the most straightforward way he could. Beating around the bush wouldn’t get him what he wanted. To his surprise, Law was more than willing to provide— he even had some specific ideas of his own, since Zoro’s initial request was so vague. Law only required that they establish boundaries and a safeword beforehand.

It sounded simple enough.

* * *

Thick, black ropes bound Zoro’s ankles and wrists together, the latter hanging from a hook on the ceiling. He balanced on the balls of his feet, since his heels didn’t quite touch the ground, and bending his knees would strain his shoulders. Upon seeing him squirm, Law offered a more comfortable position, but Zoro had refused. He wasn’t there to feel _comfortable._

He flinched at the first touch, but it wasn’t at all what he’d expected— Law’s hands were splayed out across his back. He applied careful pressure with his fingers, working out from his spine to his deltoids.

“What… are you doing?” Zoro asked. He wasn’t complaining; he was just curious.

“Coming up with a plan,” Law replied. “I don’t want to hit anything that isn’t protected by fat and muscle.”

Zoro scoffed— though, he had to admit, it felt nice. “I thought I told you not to go easy on me.”

“I don’t think your captain would appreciate it if I injured you, Roronoa.”

Zoro sighed. While Luffy was the last thing he wanted to think about then, Law was right. Serious harm would be an unreasonable request. “Fine. Do your thing.”

Law took his time mapping out the muscle and bone in Zoro’s back, like an exceptionally thorough massage. His hands were much softer than Zoro would have expected, and he might’ve even felt relaxed if he wasn’t anticipating Law’s next move.

As soon as Law’s hand left his skin, a soft bit of leather brushed against it. Zoro had seen the whip before they started, listened to Law explain exactly how he planned to use it. Still, he couldn’t have imagined how it’d feel grazing across his back, like soft kisses on his skin.

“You’re going to count for me.”

Zoro nodded. That was something else they’d agreed on— he didn’t fully understand why, but Law claimed it would be good for him. Keep him grounded.

The first strike against his upper back made Zoro seize up. He knew it was coming, and he was no stranger to pain, so he really didn’t think he’d react much. But his reflexes were screaming at him to fight back, to struggle against the ropes and resist the attack.

A hand returned to his back, fingers grazing against the surely reddened skin where he’d been hit. Right. Counting.

“One,” he breathed out, forcing his shoulders to relax.

“Good,” Law said. “Try not to tense up too much. It’ll be easier that way.”

Zoro wasn’t quite sure what Law meant by ‘easier,’ but he took another deep breath nonetheless. The next time the whip hit his skin, he only flinched for a moment before he loosened up. He closed his eyes as the sting of it really sunk in, radiating through his entire back.

“Two.”

Law hummed. He didn’t waste any time before delivering a third.

With each subsequent crack of the whip against his shoulders, Zoro felt his tension melting away. The instinct to fight back had all but gone, replaced with a desire to lean into the pain. By the time he hit ten, he was practically moaning out the numbers.

After the tenth strike, the room fell silent. Zoro was panting softly, working through the adrenaline rush the pain had caused. When he heard Law shift behind him, he braced for more impact… but it never came.

“I think that’s enough for now.”

Zoro let out a sigh of relief. If he’d been fully coherent at the moment, he was sure he would have agreed.

* * *

The first touch of Law’s hand made him flinch, but the substance that coated it helped soothe his irritated skin. Zoro didn’t know exactly what it was, but Law said it would help, and he was inclined to trust that claim.

“I’ll leave you with a small container of this,” Law said, his voice soft as nimble fingers worked the salve into Zoro’s skin. “You can apply it twice a day for as long as it stings.”

Zoro nodded. He wouldn’t have any problem reaching the marks himself, but he briefly wondered if Law would be willing to do it for him again later. It was… relaxing.

“This is probably going to look worse before it looks better,” Law continued. “There will be some bruising. You can ice it for a few minutes at a time.”

Another nod. He was starting to sound like Chopper— though, Chopper’s hands had never felt quite so nice. “Sure. Anything else, Doc?”

Law didn’t answer at first, not until he’d coated Zoro’s upper back with the salve. “Don’t try this with anyone who doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

Zoro couldn’t help but crack a smile. “I won’t.”


End file.
